


Dominatrix Bolin

by Zendraco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendraco/pseuds/Zendraco
Summary: So Bolin was born a girl and starts a Dominatrix relationship with a man.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. The offer

Dominatrix Bolin: The Offer

I can’t stop thinking about gender bender Bolin. I was on deviantart and found this wonderful piece of art by TheMightFenek[ Avatar Genderbend - Bolin / Bolan](https://www.deviantart.com/themightfenek/art/Avatar-Genderbend-Bolin-Bolan-721088043). So Bolin was born a girl and starts a Dominatrix relationship with a man. I am going to try and upload a chapter once a week.

Mako was always protective of her. Always think there was danger at every corner. But she could protect herself. Her earthbending skills saved their butts more times than she could count. Mako had only gotten worse when she turned fourteen. She was a young cute girl with big green eyes, pouty pink lips, and button nose.She was short with an hourglass figure. She had strong muscle on her body. Her best feature that Mako hated more than anything was her F size breast. She was constantly harassed by men promising her a good life. She knew that all their promises were things but lie. Now if she could come up with the thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot, that would prove to Mako she wasn’t a baby.

Bolin was doing her show with Pabu when a hot black car rolled up. The window rolled down and a strong looking water tribe woman brown called out “ Bolin I've been looking for you!” “Oh, hey there Yua’’ She got out and started walking toward her. She was 5’9 with water tribe tattoos on her left hand and a wooden right hand. She wore a mid long blue silk dress and held a black leather hand purse. “I heard that you are a strong pro-bender now.” “Uh, thanks.” “So, listen. I got an offer for you. I need a strong boxer for an upcoming fight.” “ Uh, I don’t know, Yua. Mako told me to stay away from you.” Yua scoffs “ Your brother ain’t the boss of you. It’s just one boxing match that you need to lose. Nothing crooked.” Yua then opens her purse and tosses Bolin a fat wad of yuans. “Just one fight?” Bolin asked, holding the yuans. “Yeah, just one fight.”

Mako came back to the gym after working at the power plant. “Bo! I’m back. Picked up your favorite dumpling.” Mako sat on the couch. “Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It’s some decent money. Bolin? You here sis?” Mako got up to look for Bolin. On her bed he found Pabu asleep and an envelope with his name on it. Mako opened it and found the wad of yuans.   
_Dear Mako,_  
 _Don’t worry I'm fine. I got a job being a boxer for a night. I’ll be back by tomorrow._  
 _Love your sister Bolin._  
 _P.S. Feed Pabu for me. I wasn’t allowed to take him with me._  
“Bolin what have you gotten yourself into?” Mako looked out the window and saw the Air Temple. 

Karro was practicing her airbender movements with Jinora and Ikki. When Mako walked up the temple steps. “Ohh, he’s cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?” Jinora asked. “Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does drive you crazy like you like him?” Ikki said to be annoying. “Oh, hey, Mako.” “You seen Bolin?” “Nice to see you too. And no, I haven’t seen her since practice. Think something’s wrong?” “I don’t know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later.” Wait! I could, uh, help you look for her.” “Nah, I got it.” “Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga.” “Who’s Naga?” “My best friend, and a great tracker.” 

Mako and Korra were riding Naga around Republic City at night. “Your best friend is a polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense.” “I’ll take that as a compliment, city boy.” Then made it to Bolin usual hangout at Fire Lord Zuko statue. “ Well, this is her usual hangout.” They saw some street kids playing nearby. “ You guys seen my sister around here today?” “Perhaps. My memory’s a little...foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up.” You’re good, Skoochy. A real pro.” Mako pulled out five yuans and gave them to Skoochy. “Yeah, I’ve seen her.” “When?” “About noon.” “What was she doing?” “She was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then…” Skoochy held his hand up for some more yuans. Mako gave him 3 more yuans. “And then what? Why’d she leave?” “Yua showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with her in her hot rod. Now that’s all you're getting out of me” Then Skoochy ran off.

“Who is Yua?” Korra asks Mako. “She is a well known Triple Threat Triad prostitute. And if Bolin is with her it can’t be good. We need to get to the Triple Threat Triad headquarters!”


	2. The Trip

Dominatrix Bolin  
The Trip

Bolin got in Yua black car. The front car passenger seat was a velt dark indigo. “Where are you living?” Yua asked Bolin as she drove. “ I live at the gym in the Pro-bending Arena. Why?” “ I need you to pack for an overnight trip and you can’t take that furry ball with you.” “Overnight trip. I thought you need me for only one fight?” “ The fight is tonight but it's far, about half a day trip away. We can make it if we leave in the next hour.” Can you tell me where we are going?” “Not until we leave. No offence but I know you and you are going to write a letter to your brother. I rather he not know where you are going to be. Don’t worry I keep you safe, I promise.” “Okay.” Bolin said as she looked out the car window to the street she grew up in.

Yua drove and parked her car at the back entrance of the Pro-bending Arena. “Yua, stay in the car. I’ll be back in 15.” “Alright. You got 15” Bolin left the car with Pabu and went inside. Bolin quickly wrote a letter to Mako and put the wad of yuans in an envelope. She went to her bed and grabbed some clothes. She stuffed it in a tan sack. She then put the letter on her pillow. Pabu went to Bolin. Bolin picked up Pabu. “Sorry buddy. You can’t come with me.”she put him on her pillow. “Stay here, okay” She gently stroked him to sleep. Bolin grabbed some few things and left the gym. Bolin got into Yua's car and they drove into the city.

They drove to the docks. Yua parked her car in a small garage. “Okay, the fight is on Kyoshi Island. We are going to get there by boat. It is a seven hour ride. Do you get sea sick?” “Kyoshi Island! That where the fight is! I can’t go!” Bolin started to rant. “Hey, You took the money and I’m getting my boxer! Now do you get seasick?!” Yua staring harshly at Bolin. “I don’t know.” Bolin answered while pouting. “Ok. Now before we bord, I need you to put this mask on. I think you will like it.” Yua pulled out a fire ferret that was made from leather. Bolin took the mask and looked it over. It was red brown with white, with two ferret ears, just like a fire ferret. She put on her face and fastened the leather buckle at the back of her head. The leather mask was soft on her face. It covered her face from nose to forehead. “Now, Bolin there are going to be other girls on the boat. They too will be wearing masks. I don’t want you or the other sharing any personal information. I want you to choose a fake name.” Yua instruated Bolin. “How about Harumi?” “That good. Okay now let's go. We're burning daylight.”

Both Yua and Bolin left the car and walked down to the dock to the boat. It was a midsize blue and brown boat. It was built for speed not comfort. Both Yua and Bolin board the boat. 15 girls wearing leather animal masks were on the deck of the boat. “Listen up ladies, I want you all to welcome Harumi. She is going to be taking Nyoko's place in tonight's fight.” “Welcome Harumi!” All of the girls greet Bolin(Harumi). “It’s 12 pm and it's going to take seven hour to arrive at Kyoshi Island. I want you all to get some rest. Rin I want you to show Harumi the ropes.” All of the girls went down below deck.

Only one girl was left. She was wearing an Otter penguin mask. She had golden colored eyes. Long silky brown hair that rested on her left shoulder. She was dark skin with an athletic body. She had a narrow waist, broad shoulder and hips. While she wasn’t overly-defined and looks more of straight up and down, she did have a nicely toned muscle body. She wore a white strapless top that stopped at her slight six pack. Her black leggings showed off her long toned dancer legs. “Hi, I'm Rin. Follow me, I’ll take you to our room.” Rin started to walk below deck and Bolin followed. “Okay, Harumi on your right is the kitchen. That’s where we eat. The bathroom is on the left. We each get 15 mins, but as the new girl you get to use it lasts. Okay now there are four rooms that we share with four girls. We will be staying in the purple door.” They walk to the purple door. “Ok I need you to be quiet and take off your shoes. There are two girls sleeping on their beds. Now they put out the futon on the floor. You and I are going to be sleeping on the floor. Just get undressed and put your sack in a corner. Do not take off your mask until I tell you to.” Bolin was nodding yes non stop at Rin. Do you have a sleeping mask?” “Um, no. I didn’t know I needed one. Should I go and get one?” Bolin started babbling. “No, it's alright I always carry an extra one just in case. I give it to you once we were lying down.”

Both Rin and Bolin put their shoes next to two sets of shoes by the door. Rin opens the door and lets Bolin enter. There were two other girls in, asleep with black sleeping masks, on bunk beds that were attached to the wall. Rin closes the door and the room goes pitch dark. Bolin makes quick work of undressing to her tank and underwear. She put her clothes in her sack and placed them in a corner. She laid down on the futon and pulled the blanket to her neck. “You can take off your mask now. And here.” Rin whispers to Bolin as she passes her a sleeping mask. Bolin unbuckled the mask and put on the sleeping mask over her eyes. She placed her mask under her pillow and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a long trip to Kyoshi Island.


	3. Korra and Mako look for Bolin

So this chapter follows the The Revelation episode, where Mako and Korra look for Bolin. I am using a  [ transcript 103 ](http://korra.avatarspirit.net/transcripts.php?num=103) .

“So where are we headed?” Korra asks Mako as they rode Naga through Republic City streets.

“The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet.”

“Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with them?” Mako eyed averted, nervously, “Well we, we used to do some work for them back in the day.” “What!?” Korra stops Naga. She turned around to face Mako. “Are you some kind of criminal?” Korra leaning forward accusingly towards him. Mako angrying motioning “No. You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother.”

Korra looks down, speaking softly “I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?” “They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight.” “Mako.”As he continues to speak, Mako pulls his scarf up to cover his mouth. “Bolin's the only family I have left. And if anything happened to her…” “We won’t let anything happen to her.” With that Korra turns around and squeezes Naga. “Go!”

They both arrive at the Triple Threat Triad's hideout. Mako stepping warily across the porch/ “Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious.” Mako pauses at the door, and moves to press against the wall beside it. He motions Korra to join him, but she nonchalantly goes right up to the door and kicks it open. Mako looks at her in surprise, then follows her in. The room is abandoned, and some of the furniture is turned over. “Bolin? You in here?” Mako called out.

A motor sounds from outside the building, surprising Mako and Korra. They follow the noise to a back door, which Korra kicks open, and upon emerging from the building find a team of Equalist chi-blockers on motorcycles escaping with a truck. Its rear door is open. Within, a couple of men are tied up and gagged. An Equalist chi-blocker steps in front of them and closes the door.

Korra and Mako run after them, but the last two Equalist motorcycle-riders toss canisters that release an obscuring cloud of bright green smoke. Korra and Mako come to a halt, and the Equalists escape.

Korra emerged from the smoke and coughing. “Naga, come!”

Naga runs out of the smoke-filled alley with Mako and Korra on her back. They give chase to the Equalists, and Mako tosses fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists avoid the attack. Korra sits straight in the saddle and spins her bent arms in an Earthbending move, causing the ground beneath one of the motorcycles to pop up and ramp the vehicle high into the air. The Equalist driver maintains control and lands safely before accelerating ahead.

The chase leads into a wide-open square. The rear-most pair of motorcycles turn and skid into a spin that allows the Equalists to face their pursuers. One tosses a bola at Naga, trapping all her legs together. Naga trips and lands jaw-first on the ground, flinging Korra and Mako into the air. Both skid forward on the road after they land, but they recover and look up in time to see the Equalists flipping through the air to attack them. Korra and Mako quickly get to their feet, and each one faces off with an Equalist.

Korra attempts to Firebend a shot at her Equalist, but the masked attacker sails over it with a spinning leap. The Equalist gets in close to Korra, who once again punches a sequence of fire-streams at her attacker. The Equalist ducks under the flames, and knocks Korra's arms to the side. Korra attempts a spinning, flaming drop kick, but the Equalist dodges to the side. When she lands, Korra performs a high fire-kick, and the Equalist does a kick of her own and catches Korra's leg, twisting her around and exposing Korra's unprotected side. The Equalist hits Korra up and down her body with a flurry of light punches.

Korra is left swaying and gasping by the attack, and the side of her body that was attacked droops out of control, including the arm. Korra does more aggressive Firebending with a punch, a sweeping kick, and a jump kick, but the Equalist continues to avoid it all with quick flips. Mako is seen fleeing from his own flipping opponent in the foreground. Mako shouts in pain and clutches his right elbow, apparently having just been struck. He regains his composure as his Equalist opponent lands in front of him, and he tries to Firebend in defense, but the Equalist once again dodges and strikes up and down Mako's body with more jabs.

Korra is also being hit on her remaining good side, all the way down to her feet. She stumbles away, and her Equalist jumps up and kicks her with both legs, knocking her to the ground right beside a fallen Mako.

Naga is shown, still tied up, and growls with bared teeth. She bites down on the rope around her paws and pulls at it.

Meanwhile, Korra and Mako are both still on the ground, reduced to watching with worry as the two Equalists are approaching with spinning bolas in each hand. The masked attackers are quickly crossing their arms back and forth in alternating open and closed positions, but just before they throw their weapons, Naga comes growling and leaping at them. She lands between her friends and the Equalists, roaring and chasing the enemy away.

The two Equalists exchange looks, then leap away and throw more gas canisters, covering their escape with green smoke. They emerge from the artificial fog on their motorcycles and speed away.

Naga puts her head against Korra, allowing the Avatar to grab on and be pulled up to her feet. Once upright on her own, Korra attempts a Firebending punch, but her movements are awkward and weak.

“Argh! I can't bend!” Korra tries to Firebend again, and her voice gets louder and more panicked. “I can't bend!” Mako standing up “Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen.” “Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?” “Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists.” “What do they want with the Triple Threats?” “Whatever it is, it can't be good.” Mako closes his eyes and clutches his forehead with one hand. “Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got herself into this mess!” Korra putting her hand on Mako's arm “Mako, we are going to save your sister. I promise you that.” Mako closes his eyes briefly, and turns away from her.

Korra and Mako ride Naga through various Republic City street locales. Eventually, Naga slows to a stop, panting, while Mako is rubbing his eyes wearily. “We've been out all night. No sign of him.” “ We've got to keep looking. But where?” “I have an idea!”

All three arrive at Republic City park. No one is around at this time of night, but a decorative fountain is running at the center of the scene. Naga goes to the fountain and dips her head to drink from it. Korra and Mako, dismounted and leaning against the fountain's side. “The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protester over there. Korra points. “And you think he'll know where Bolin is?” “It's our only lead right now.”

A sky-bison flew above them casting a light show in the dawn light of the morning. Oogi landed next to them. Tenzin dismounted with an airbending jump. “Korra thank goodness I found.” Tenzin walked towards Korra. “Oh, hello Tezin. We haven't found Mako's sister yet. We need to finder her.” “That's why I came to look for you. Your friend called the airtemple.” Mako look at Tenzin with a relief look on his face. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Kyoshi Island part One: The fight

“Wake up Harumi” Rin gently shook her shoulder. Bolin mumbled something incoherent. She was reaching to pull the sleeping mask off but Rin stopped her. “Don’t forget, we don’t see our face’s. Where's your mask?” “Under my pillow.” Bolin reached under the pillow and pulled her mask out. “Alright. I’m going to the kitchen for some food. Meet there after your dress.” With that Rin leaves the room. Bolin takes off her sleeping mask. She puts on her fire ferret mask and gets dressed.

She left the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Bolin entered the kitchen room. In the end of the room was a little kitchen. There were sitting pillows on the tatami floor. Ten other girls were sitting and eating some fruit salad and tea. Rin was sitting next to a girl with a yellow and green sparrowkeet mask. “Harumi, serve yourself food come sit.” Rin said. Bolin did as told, she then went to sit next. “So this is the new girl.” A woman wearing a blue jay bird mask asked. All of the women were looking at Bolin. Boblin opened her mother to answer but Rin's voice came out instead. “Yes, her name is Harumi. She is ONLY here for the fight.” Rin looked at all of the women in the room with a look of “don’t talk about what we really do”. All of the women looked away. “Are we at Kyoshi Island yet?” Bolin asked no one in particular. “Not yet. We have another hour before the island comes into view.” The skunk-bear mask women answered. 

An hour passed by and Kyoshi Island came into view. Kyoshi Island was once a quaint and quiet little village before and during the 100 year war, but now it was now a bustling port city. Even at night the city was awake with bright lights. Three United Forces battleships were docked. The air felt live. Bolin, Rin and a few of the other women were on the deck looking at the view. “What's with the three battleships?” Bolin asked. “ It’s Fleet Week on Kyoshi Island for the United Forces.” Bolin looked at the battleships in awe. Yua’s boat dock at the very end of the city outskirts. “Come Harumi, let's collect our belongings. The truck will be here soon.” Bolin followed Rin to their room. She grabbed her sack. “Don’t forget your sleeping mask and follow me.” Bolin grabbed her sleeping mask and shoved it with her other stuff.

All of the girls were in two lines. Rin and Bolin went on the left line and waited. The girls were talking gently among each other. It was like this for about 10 minutes, when two black trucks drove up to the boat. Yua came from below the boat. “Alright ladies, we are moving out!” Yua walks to the front of the lines and walks down the boat ramp. They made it to the back of the truck and got in, and drove off. Bolin could hear United Forces soldiers hooting and hollering. They drove for some time

When the truck stopped and the doors were open. The full moon was high and bright. Its beautiful light illuminates the driveway that leads to an elegant Kyoshi Island traditional mansion. Bolin spun around trying to look at everything.  _ “It so beautiful. This has to be a dream.” _ All of the women were walking toward the mansion doors. Rin grabbed Bolin’s hand. “You can look later. We need to get ready.” Rin pulled Bolin along to the mansion. 

The entry to the mansion door had lager maple trees on each side. The mansion was huge. It was made of cedar wood, as its beams and pillars were left unplaster to show off its beautiful wood patterns. Again Bolin stopped in her tracks to gawk. “Come on Harumi. We don’t have all night for you to look.” 

Rin once more leads Bolin to a long narrow hall. They made it to a blue door and entered. The room was a good size room to fit six people. It too had tatami floors and there were four futons, one each corner of the room. There are two women in the room and Bolin had gone plum red in the face. The woman wearing a rabroo mask was rubbing lotion on her pale skin naked oval body. Her breasts are quite larger at G size and close set. She had pink nipples inverted. Her hips were narrow and a full midsection. She gave Bolin a run for the title of thunder thighs. She had some shapely calves and dainty feet. She was about 5’5 tall. The other women had on a pygmy puma mask. She was about 5’8 and was pear shaped. She wore a short black robe that left half of her butt sticking out.She was sitting on the floor with a small vanity mirror coming and fixing her long black hair. Bolin could tell her breasts were not lager about a B cup, but were archetypal. “Rin you need to get ready. They will be here soon.” Puma girl said. “I know! I need to get the new girl ready.” Rin pushes Bolin on one of the futons. “Okay, what do you have to wear for your fight?” “Um, my muscle tank tops and shorts.” “Good enough. Get dressed, I need to get ready.” Rin went over the other futon and started to undress. 

Bolin hadn’t stopped blushing since entering the room. She turned around, to face her corner of the room. She dumped all her belongings on the futon. She starts to undress from her normally green clothes. She undress down to only her underwear. She unclip her bra and let it fall onto the futon. She took her roll of badges to bind her breast. She couldn't afford a custom made sports bra. It seems that Republic City clothing shop didn’t believe women with an F size breast exercise. She had been forced to keep binding her breast. Once done she put on her white muscle tank and green shorts. 

Bolin started to do body stretches to warm up. The others were still getting ready, but Bolin didn’t really turn around to see another naked woman. “Harumi I’m ready, let's get you to the boxing ring.” Both left the room and walked around for a bit. They made it to a sliding door. “Alright this is what is going to happen. You are going to stand here and wait until your name is announced. Once that happens the doors will open and you will walk out to the boxing ring. Do you understand?” “Wait here, till the door opens. Then walk up to the boxing ring.” Bolin answered a little nervously. “Close enough. I have to go. Good luck.” Rin left Bolin by herself. 

“Good evening mistresses and slaves! Welcome to Kyoshi pleasure week. To start off the night of pleasure, we have three time boxing champion Mistress Akemi vs a first time Mistress Harumi!” The door opened and a bright spotlight was on Bolin. Bolin walked forward to an open garden. The ground was made of small grey pebbles and made a walkway to the boxing ring. She made the short walk way to the three stairs and into the ring. Bolin looks to see a beautiful woman wearing a wonderful phoenix mask. It was Red, black and gold. She was taller than Bolin with a lean thin muscular body. She wore a red cami top, golden short and black boxing shoes with gold laces. She screamed of fire nation girl. The announcer was Yua. She was wearing a long tight black dress, with many small blue gems that made an image of a Tui and La. “In this corner our first time Mistress Harumi will take on our beloved Akemi. Opponents: I want a clean fight.” Yua left the ring. A bell ring and Bolin only felt a pain in her nose. Akemi had started to launch a flurry of punches at Bolin. All Bolin did was block. “Agni Kai, you are weak as a babe. Don’t worry I put you to bed.” Akemi punched Bolin in the stomach hard. Bolin fell to her knees. All she had to do was fall to the ground and it would be over. She could go home to Mako and Pabu. She could go on to be a pro-bender. She could go on to live in her brother's shadow, if only Akemi hadn’t laughed. That’s when Bolin fire nation blood sparked alive. She got on her feet and with one left punch to Akemi smug, she went down. Bolin had won the fight, she had been paid to lose. 


End file.
